Once Upon A Time In Spain
by xBadxRomancesx
Summary: Tired of the same old story, Shrek and Donkey ask Puss for his lifes tale.
1. Once Upon A Time

"Then Shrek kissed the Princess, and she turned into a beautiful ogre, and they lived-" Puss in boots said, spinning Shrek and Fiona's tale to his comrades. The gang was gathered in Shrek's house, enjoying a few hours of relaxation. After some begging, Puss agreed to tell the young ogres the story. They liked it best when he told it, accent you know.

"Happily.' Donkey continued. Puss urged the others to add their own details and participate in the ending while he strummed his cat-sized guitar for efects.

"Ever." Fiona joined in looking affectionately at her husband.

"After." Shrek finished. The young ogres and "dronkies" cheered at the end of the story they loved so much. With the story done, Puss slipped to a fairly comfortable corner. Strumming his guitar thoughtfully.

"Man, I'll never get tired of that story." Donkey said.

"Speak for yourself." Shrek said with a light chuckle. The others talked amongst theme selves, paying no attention to the tomcat. Until a thought crossed the talkative mules mind.

"What about you?" Donkey asked the Spanish tabby.

"Hmm?" Puss responded pausing his guitar playing.

"Oh I'm sure you've got some great stories to tell." Donkey responded.

"Involving a _Fraulein_ or two." One of the three little pigs said. His brothers nodded in agreement.

"We've heard my story more times then we can count." Shrek said taking notice of the conversation. "A new story is music to my ears."

"I don't know..." Puss muttered. He naturaly kept his past to himself. No one ever had an interest in it.

"Oh c'mon! Puss! Puss! Puss! Puss!" Donkey had hoped that the gang would join in. They didn't.

"You know he won't stop." Shrek told the cat.

"It's a long story." Puss warned.

"Ooo, my favorite kind, I'll get the popcorn!" Donkey rushed into Shrek and Fiona's kitchen.

"Well, if you wish." Puss gave in. He took his place on top Shrek's large armchair. His friends gathered around in front of him, eager for a new story. Donkey came back with enough popcorn for everyone and sat down. Looking at Puss with an anxious gaze.

"So it is a love story you desire _mi amigos?_" He pushed his hat a few centimeters down for a mysterious effect. "I have one. But, it dose not end with a happily ever after."

"But everything should end with happily ever after!" Donkey pouted.

"_Si_, Should. But if you don't want to hear it..."

"No. no. I'll stop talking." Puss blinked. Surprised at Donkey's statement. "Okay." He shrugged. "My story begins when I was a kitten in a small corner of Spain..."

* * *

**Note: This is not connected with the upcoming Puss in boots movie in any way. I thank in advance everyone who reads and reviews.**


	2. In a Far Away Place

"I didn't have boots, a hat, or even a sword in those days. I used a strong stick I had found half buried in the sand for practice." Puss described. "I thought it would be a usual day, but how wrong I was..."

A young Puss stood in the middle of an empty road. Looking determinedly at his make-shift target he had drawn in the dirt. His goal was to jump in the air, and cartwheel several times, and land in the middle of the target on his feet. He took a deep breath, finishing the final calculations in his head. He backed up, taking only a second to spring into action. He started by running on all fours, building up sufficient speed. Springing into the air he completed a successful cartwheel. Then another-

Bam! He had miscalculated his needed height, and instead of landing on his feet, he found himself face-down in the dirt.

"_Maldiciones!" _He coughed sitting up. He dusted himself off, muttering under his breath in Spanish until a sharp, cracking noise drowned his frustrated words out. Puss quickly turned around in the direction of the crack. He glanced over his surroundings, seeing no one. He shrugged it off, deciding it was more important to continue his training.

He reconfigured the height he needed and took his starting place. Confidently, he again gathered enough speed and leapt into the air flawlessly, turning his flexible body into a triple cartwheel, and adding another cartwheel gracefully. All that was left was the landing. But Puss had concentrated so much on how much height he needed, he hadn't payed much attention to his mark. His result was landing-feet first-into an old, dusty abandoned wagon.

Sighing, he shook the dust off himself and jumped out. After landing he looked up and found that his wasn't alone. Standing before him, was another kitten. A female, a bit smaller than Puss. She had orange fur like him, but most of it was covered with a simple white dress with a gold belt and gold mittens hanging from it. Wearing clothing was very uncommon for a cat. Her eye color was a light copper, also uncommon. But she was cute, in a sense.

They merely stared at each other for a moment. Puss didn't know wither to use Spanish, or English with the girl.

"_Habla usted espanol?" _He tried. She tilted her head, clearly not understanding. "Who are you?" She seemed to understand, but still remained silent. "Do you even know how to talk?" He asked more himself than to the girl. Trying one final time, he stretched out his paw. "I'm not going to hurt you." He reassured her. She returned the gesture by stretching hers halfway, taking only a short pause before shaking his.

"I suppose an introduction is needed." He said letting go of her paw. "I, am Puss."

"Puss?" She said almost like she didn't believe it.

"I know. I know. Awful name." Why his parents had named him that he would never figure out.

"Non! Non. It is...different. And that is good sometimes." Her accent was new to him. It was interesting at least.

"Well, _gracias_." Puss responded. "It means 'thank you'." He explained remembering she didn't speak Spanish."So, what's your name?"

"Joli." She said. Now smiling. "Purebred copper-eyed tabby."

"Joli." Puss repeated thoughtfully.

"It means 'pretty'" She explained.

"Mmm" Puss said as if figuring something out."So, Joli, what brings you too Spain?"

"My family comes here every year." She answered. "It is my first time."

"Have you gotten to look around yet?"

"Non-I mean no."

"Well then, I would be honored to show you _Senorita_." Puss added a little bow and offered his arm.

"Pleasure is all mine _Monsieur." _Joli added a curtsy and took the tom's two kittens walked along the path, his whiskers coated with dirt, and she lifting her skirt up to remain clean.

* * *

**Funfact The story Puss in boots was writen in France by Frenchman Charles Perrualt.**

**The end took a while, but I hope you all like it =) Thanks to: rawshark, Pricat, doodlechick12, horsechick27 InLivingWeDie,InDyingWeLive and ****anonymous (Hopefully I didn't make you wait to long!) for reviewing/faving/adding to alerts!**


	3. The Secret Tree

"Wait, wait, wait. You got some cute little foreign kitten to follow you around after just meetin' her?" Donkey asked skeptically.

"What can I say? The ladies love me." Puss responded coyly.

"It's gotta be that accent." Gingy said.

"May I continue?" Puss asked. His audience nodded eagerly. "Alright then ..."

"So, where are _you_ from?" Puss asked Joli. He had been leading the girl around his neighborhood for the past hour, chatting away with the clothed female. Who answered patiently to all his questions. He learned that she lived with her parents and two brothers. And that her and her brothers got famous from some little poem about mittens or something.

"Paris France." She answered. "It's a really nice place. You should come see it someday."

"Maybe I will. How come you wear a dress?"

"Mama says it makes me look pretty." Joli answered. She didn't like it at first, but had gotten used to it. It paid to look pretty right? "Now can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Puss chuckled. "But _si_, go ahead.

"What were you doing out there in the woods?"

"I was training _Senorita_."

"For what?"

"Well _Senorita_, someday I'm going to be a famous ogre killer. Known everywhere for my sharp wit, and dashing good looks."

"Pardon my cynical behavior, but ogres are very, very big no?"

"_Si_, very big and very mean. But not very bright."

"How do you know?" Joli looked around as if an ogre was following them that very instant.

"Because my Grandpapi was an ogre hunter." Puss explained. "Until he got injured. But I'm going to be just like him when I grow up."

"That's a nice thing to be." Joli said softly.

"_Gracias_."

"Puss, maybe I should be getting back now." Joli said, worried of the punishment her Mother would give her if she stayed out to long.

"Alright, but I just want to show you one more place." Puss lead her down an old path with loose, rotting bricks. Joli was very careful not to let any of the moss touch her dress. The path ended at a small, wide brook. The water was very murky, but had stones that the kittens could easily jump of and onto. they walked a for a few more minutes until they reached a extremely tall tree. The bark was a dark red, and the branches stretched out like the graceful arms of a dancer with bright red leaves at the ends. It looked like the tree could pass the very clouds.

"It is a...nice tree." Joli said.

"The tree is only part of it _Senorita_. You have to climb it to see the real beauty."

"I can't climb." Joli showed him her claws, they had been filed down to a small stubble.

"No _problemo_, you can ride on my back."

"But, your dirty." Joli said uncertainly. "No offence."

"I have been called much worse Senorita, but if you don't want to go up, that's fine." Puss shrugged, and turned to the direction out of the forest.

"I want to." Her small voice made him turn his heel.

"You don't have to."

Joli shook her head. "Non non I really want to." Puss smiled. "Okay then, hop on." Joli wrapped her arms around his neck, still unsure, but her curiosity had gotten the best of her. Even inspite of that old saying! Puss retracted his claws and started up. It took him longer then usual, but he managed to carry the girls weight on his back and climb with little difficulty. Once they were near the top, Puss requested that Joli close her eyes, she agreed, but hugged Puss a bit tighter. Puss sat down on a sturdy branch and told her to open her eyes.

Joli loosened her grip and peeked out with one eye. Laid out before them was the entire country side. She could see the rest of the forest, the town and farms, even a glimpse of the far-away mountains she had traveled through. Puss smiled, remembering his first time upon finding the tree, climbing to the top, and seeing his entire home town from a birds-eye view. "It's pretty huh?" He said.

"It is, amazing." Joli breathed. "If those mountains were not there, you could probably see France. Look, there is the Inn where me and my famile are staying." She pointed at the large, white Bilton Inn. Joli smiled at how small the humans looked. "Puss, can we come here tomorrow?" She asked excitedly.

"_Si_ Joli. We may come here when ever you want."

* * *

**Just finished this today =) thanks to Pricat, rawshark, puss and kitty LOVE (I don't know who kitty is, and thank you very much!), doodlechick12 for reviewin'!**


	4. In Rosey Hues

Puss sat in silence. As if the memory of the day from his past was hard for him to remember. His audience remained quiet also. A clear image of young a young Puss and the small French maiden in the forest of Spain in there minds.

"Puss?" Shrek said softly. The cat jerked his head toward his ogre friend. "Hmm?"

"You know, you don't have to go on, if you don't want to" Fiona said gently.

"It's alright _Princessa_, I just haven't told this story before." Puss said.

"So, did you guys visit the secret tree everyday? Huh? Huh? Did you guys fall in love? Did you live happily-oh yeah you said you didn't never mind." Donkey said excitedly from his seat. "But go on! Go on!"

"_Si_, we went up to that tree everyday for the small ten days we had. I can't remember much from it, however I do remember the first time I heard her sing. It was a French sonnet, I think." He played a few notes on his guitar. That was all he could remember. "I think it had to do with a rose..."

Puss leaned against the wall. He was behind the "Bilton Inn" waiting for Joli. He had been waiting for about five minutes, but was getting impatient. Plus, the walls were thin and he could here the cooks talking about a body count. He decided to climb up and see if she had forgotten. There was an odd decoration on the corners of the building. It looked like lace, but it was made of plaster, or marble, or something. Puss discovered he could put his paws through the large swirls and climb up. It was easy work, and soon he reached the balcony connected to her room on the top floor. Joli had told him her room number the day before. Her parents believed in personal space very strongly, and had given her and her brothers each their own room. Joli was in her room, but she wasn't alone. There was another cat who sat on a bench in front of a huge piano. Puss peeked out from behind a piller on the balcony.

Joli was standing on a tall, white stool in the middle of the room looking bored. She was wearing her usual white and gold dress, staring at a large cat with her head tilted. Puss could hear that the older cat was speaking to her in English, and Joli nodded half-heatedly every so often. The cat had a large white and pink dress that seemed twice the size of her. The rest of the room matched Joli's dress, white with gold trimming everywhere you looked. Including on the piano.

"You sing too low child, no one wants to hear a lady sing a ballad in a low tone. You must sing high like a canary. Like a canary Joli! Do you understand me?" The older cat said. Puss could hear their conversation through the thick walls and see them through the clear glass door.

"_Oui_ Mama." Joli sighed.

"And you must use your accent more _cherie_, it is a French ballad! Do you understand?"

"_Oui_ mama, I understand." Puss could tell from her tone that she was growing impatient.

"Alright _mon chere_, we will try one more time and then you can relax." The older cat said gently. The cat turned toward the piano and started playing. Puss was pretty impressed by that, but the piano was drowned out by a voice. the voice belonged to Joli, it was a surprisingly big voice to come from such a small kitten. It was soft, like a wave splashing on the shore. And sweet like a church bell. Puss had no idea what she was singing, or what the words meant. But all he could do was listen in awe as she sang.

_"Quand il me prend dans ses bras, Il me parle tout bas, Je vois la vie en rose. Il me dit des mots d'amour, Des mots de tous les jours, Et ça me fait quelque chose. Il est entré dans mon cœur, Une part de bonheur Dont je connais la cause. C'est lui pour moi, Moi pour lui dans la vie, Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie. Et dès que je l'aperçois, Alors je sens en moi Mon cœur qui bat."_

Once she finished her song, her Mother patted her on the head. No compliment, just a mere "keep practicing" and left the room. Joli sighed with relife and fell onto the couch. Puss knocked on the balcony door, she looked up and then at the clock. Joli ran over and unlocked the glass door, letting the young tom in.

"I'm sorry Puss, my singing lesson ran over." She apologized.

"I uh-heard you singing." Puss said.

"You heard?" She said uncomfortably.

"Yes. You have a pretty voice." He said.

Joli's face brightened up. "_Merci beaucoup_." Puss scratched his ear, wondering if that was a "thank you" or "stop watching me from my window you creep".

"It's French for "thank you very much"" She explained. "So you really liked it?"

"Si. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard."

Joli smiled shyly. "_Merci_ Puss. Your sweet."

"So what does that song mean?"

"I don't know all of it in English, but it's a ballad. It's about _l'amour_, that means-"

"Love?"

"_Oui_."

Puss didn't want to intrude on her family life, but couldn't help but ask a question that was bothering him. "How come your Mother didn't tell you good job?"

"She 'as...trouble expressing love to me." Joli said using the exuse she had heard a dozen times. She sighed. "All I want to do is please 'er." She said softly. "But she does not seem to be satisfied with anything. I try, but she just tells me "sing higher" "do better"" Joli mimicked her Mother's much higher voice. Puss looked at the affection-deprived girl saddly. He put his paw on top of hers. She looked up at him.

"I think your the best Joli."

* * *

**Yay cute character development! Thanks to Pricat for reviewing. Hope you all have a nice weekend. There is a link to the song I used her on my profile.**


	5. When Summer Is Over

Donkey was tearing up. "It's just so sad, and cute, and full of kittens." He cried. Puss stared at him quizzically.

"Why do you always cry when you think about kittens?" He asked. The three little pigs nodded in agreement.

"Ja! Why? They are so cute.." The first little pig said.

"Und furry.." The second one chimed in.

"Und chubby!" the third one finished showing off his round pink stomache.

"I just do okay! No go on, go on." Donkey blew his nose in a handkerchief that seemingly appeared from no where. Puss shook his head and continued.

"Well, all good things must come to an end eventually my friends. And my Summer did..."

Puss strolled down the walkway to the Bilton Inn. Just as he did the day before. But today was different. Instead of her grinning face, Puss saw Joli sitting on a large suitcase. She was surrounded by even larger suitcases that made her appear even smaller. And she was wearing a golden dress with a white belt instead of her regular dress. Her ears and eyes were down like something terrible had just happened.

"_Buenos dias Senorita_." He greeted her.

"Bon Jour Puss." She said quietly.

"Why the sad face?" He asked cheerfully

"I 'ave to go back to Paris today." She said sadly.

"But, you can't leave yet. Your too fun!" Puss said.

"I'm sorry." She sighed. Puss sat next to her, and decided to use his kitten eyes on her.

"Please stay?" Joli shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully at his attempts.

"I'll be back next year." Joli said managing a small smile.

"That's a long time."

"Only three-hundred and fifty-five days. It's not that long." Joli let out a small chuckle.

"Promise you won't forget me?" Puss asked hopefully.

"It'd be impossible too." Joli assured him. "Promise you will not forget me?"

"Ogre-hunter's honor." Puss placed his paw over his heart "I'll miss you."

"I shall miss you too" Joli said.

A large, white-and-pink carriage pulled up in front of the Bilton. A young boy started throwing the luggage into the back.

"That is my ride." Joli sighed.

"I guess this is "_Adios_" Puss said. "That means..."

"Good bye?" Joli

"_Si_." They didn't say the words. They just stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Not breaking there gaze until Joli's family started walking out. Puss had never seen such ridiculous clothing in his entire life. They were appeared six times the size of the cats, even the males. Joli's Father and brother's had a something strange on there heads, it looked like a pancake. And they were in bright pastel colors. They all had orange fur and copper eyes like Joli. And none of them gave Puss a single glance.

"_Depechez-vous cherie_." Joli's Mother urged her speaking French.

"_Une minute_ Mama." Joli called back. She turned back to the kitten in front of her and took a deep breath.

"_Au revoir_ Puss." She said with sadness leaking into her cool voice.

"_Hasta la vista_ Joli" Puss said.

She backed away from him and turned to get into the carriage. Puss was about to turn away as well, when a flash of gold ran toward him and pressed against his body. Joli was hugging him tightly. And he was hugging back. She looked up at him and kissed him gently on the nose. "Bye." She whispered. She quickly ran back to the carriage, and her face appeared through the back window. She was smiling and waving. He decided to do the same. And the waved goodbye until her face disappeared into the afternoon sun.

* * *

**Thank you to: NarniaHPandGleelover,and Kenziegilr13 for adding to favorites. CadyD for adding to favs and reviewing and Pricat for reviewing. =D Really, thank you. I mean it.**


	6. Teenage Hearts Beat Softly

Donkey was bawling at Puss's feet. He had used up four handkerchiefs, two boxes of tissues, and Wolfie's nightgown

"So, did you ever see her again?" Shrek asked. Exceedingly interested in Puss's story.

"She came back next year didn't she? DIDN'T SHE!" Donkey climbed onto the chair with Puss.

"Donkey!" Puss said raising his paw in the air. That was the code that they had made for when the other needed personal space.

"Oh. I'm sorry. It's just such a good story." Donkey said.

"And if your good, I'll tell you the rest." Puss tempted him.

"Kay I'll be quiet." Donkey used his hoof to make a gesture of zipping his mouth closed.

"Now, Joli did come back the next year. though her memory was locked away in my mind. It was quite a chance second meeting...

A teenage Puss stalked through the dark Spanish streets. He was stalking a chubby mouse. He had bee stalking it for the past half hour. Not caring if he got to dine on it or not. he merely loved the hunt. He was so focused on stalking the mouse that he didn't realize that he had walked into the street, and that a white carriage was coming his way.

"Excuse me." A strange accent came to Puss's ears. As the mouse scampered away, he looked up to find an impatient-looking short man with a stubby mustache. "You are in my way." He spoke.

"Oh, excuse me." Puss said without meaning it. Puss scoffed and rolled his eyes, but got back on the sidewalk. The driver grumbled as he snapped the whip and the horses trotted along. Puss was very annoyed, not just because of the mouse, but because that a large carriage meant more snobby tourist to look down on him. He decided to check out who was in the carriage.

There was a man and a young girl. They had pale skin and the girl had fiery red hair while the man had blonde. There were cats in the carriage too. Two adults and three younger ones. they all had tabby fur and wore ridiculous clothing. Except one. Staring out the window was a female cat about his age. She had a plain, tight, white dress with purple trimmings. She caught him looking at her and smiled at him. Making her look even prettier. Something about her looked familiar. The eyes. yes, it was the eyes. He had seen those eyes somewhere before. He had stared into them and they had stared back. If only he could match a name with the eyes. hating the feeling of not being able to remember anything, he followed the carriage to the Bilton I. The small girl got out first, the man behind her followed by the adult felines. The female cat got out first and took a moment to stretch her legs. Pus walked up to her.

"Excuse me, Senora?" The girl turned around. Her wide, copper eyes were so hauntingly familiar.

"Oui? I mean, yes?" He remembered the accent. He couldn't remember the place it had come from, but he remembered it.

"I'm sorry but you look, familiar." He said awkwardly.

"Oui, you look familiar too." they only needed to see each other up close for a few seconds before it clicked in there minds.

"Joli?" He said. He didn't need to ask, he was sure it was her.

"Puss? She said at the same time. She squealed and hugged him tightly until he could barely breathe. "Oh, it has been too long, 'ow 'ave you been?"

"Getting by." He shrugged. He was okay. Living with his family in poverty. He had been taught not to complain, he was certainly was "getting by" and living wasn't he?

"Is our secret tree still there?" Joli asked excitedly.

"Si."

"You 'ave not been sharing it with any other girls?" She asked. More as a joke, than a question.

"No, actually." She hadn't expected that answer. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back. Enjoying eachother's presence.

"Joli? Are you still out there?" He remembered that shrill voice.

"Oui Mama I'll be right up." Joli called up. She looked like she was thinking up a plan and turned excitedly toward Puss. "Then meet me there in fifteen minutes."

"Can you remember the way?" He asked surprised.

"Memory like an elephant." She said proudly. "You better go, Mama doesn't let me be around boys." Puss took her advice and left. He hadn't been in the tree for a while truthfully. He felt he was to old to have such a fantasy of a fighting ogres and a secret tree he had shared with a girl that pretended to be a princess with him. He surprised himself with knowing the way. the path had become overgrown with ivy, and the brook had become filled with mud. but he went to the old tree. It was still the tallest tree in the entire forest, and it stood still and strong. Puss waited at the bottom of the tree. He only had to wait five minutes in silence before Joli found her way through the bushes.

"Boo!" She said giggling.

"Hola." He replied. She pouted playfully. "I assume you still need help climbing?" He said bending over.

"Aww, you remembered." She jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around his legs.

"You hanging on tight?"

"Oui."

"You are too cute. You know that?" Puss joked.

"I know."

Once the two reached the top, Joli excitedly pushed the leaves out of the way and looked down at the full moon casting it's light over the Spanish nightlife.

"It is so pretty here. All the natural light." Joli "Paris just 'as so much people, and noise and false light." She sighed.

"And that does not please you?" Paris sounded interesting to him.

"I prefer the moonlight much." Joli confessed.

"You look pretty good in it." He complimented.

"Merci. Of course, I look amazing in any light." She replied coyly.

"That you do." He responded.

Joli's smile faded. "Maybe we shouldn't do this." She sighed.

"Why?"

"I'll 'ave to leave again."

"But you'll come back."

* * *

**Just a little chappie for Valentines day 3 Thanks Pricat and MNRose for reviewing.**


	7. Old Cats and New Tricks

Aww." The Big Bad Wolf said. Everyone gave him a strange look.

"What?" He asked, back into his deep monotone voice.

"We just, didn't expect the word from you." Shrek said cautiously.

"Just because my name begins with "Big Bad" doesn't mean I can't say cute stuff like. 'Aww' and 'lol'" He said defensively.

"Okay, alright, sorry." Shrek apologized.

"So what happens next?" Pinocchio asked.

"What happens next is a very important turning point in my youth." Puss explained. "As I briefly said before, ogre hunting was not my dream anymore."

"'How come you don't want to hunt ogres anymore Puss?" Joli asked.

Puss was stretched out under a tree-not _the _tree, the tree next to Senora Lopez's house. She made the best pies in town. He cracked open an eye, not responding to his female companion.

"You wish not to discuss it with me?" She questioned apologetically.

Puss still didn't answer, making Joli flustered and embarrassed. He got up from his place and looked in on Senora Lopez slicing strawberries for her pie. Puss then looked at the sleek stone sundial that had been looted from an old church in her front yard. He turned away and walked in the opposite direction of Joli, but peered over his shoulder and told her to follow him. She lifted her skirts and obeyed.

They both remained silent after that. Puss was organizing his thoughts on how to answer her question, Joli was mentally kicking herself for asking it. It was in between afternoon and evening when they reached their destination. Joli regreted missing her singing lesson deeply, knowing she had disappointed her Mother and probably worried her family from not making an single appearance that day. Puss wondered if he would regret his dicision later, but second thoughts were brushed away once he saw what he came for. A large, pale-grey cottage with small windows a big, beautiful porch. Puss knocked on the door, Joli by his side. A fair-skinned woman in a white dress with a red cross on the chest opened it.

"Ah, Senor Puss, nice of you to visit." She greeted him with a smile. "And this is...?"

"Mi amigo." He answered quickly.

"A beautiful female with a soft purr and blue eyes I hope." An old voice came from behind the door. The lady rolled a wheelchair out, an old white cat with grey spots sitting in it. Joli noticed his arms were in braces. "Oh, I must have taken a cat nap without knowing, eyes like that don't exist outside of dreamland." He complimented Joli.

"Grandpapi." Puss warned irritated. Joli knew she should feel flattered, but a compliment from such a mature tomcat made her feel uneasy.

"Don't be disturbed _nina_, I let kitts your age alone so there are some hearts out there my Grandson can manage to snatch." When Puss's Grandpapi laughed warmly, Joli felt guilty for not liking the man instantly.

"So what brings you out here with my as-talented-but-not-as-smooth-and-handsome protegé?" He asked.

"I'm not your protegé anymore." Puss corrected him in the most respectful tone he could manage. "And that is why we came, to show her why I'm not anymore." Puss's Grandpapi's eyes darkened.

"If you're here to yell at an old tom cat with no use of his arms again, I ask you to leave. The men in this family don't get angry when a lady is present."

"But the men in this family worry their wives to the point of illness and only come home when a wound needs to be nursed. Si Granpapi?" Puss turned back to his companion. "This is why ogres are best left alone Joli. Why creatures as tiny as us should never even think of crossing their path. Why we should choose where we step more wisely."

"Puss, this happened to me because I made a grave mistake and misjudged my abilities. You can take a much wiser path-"

"I intend too. And that's why when I have a wife and children and maybe even grandchildren that depend on me, they won't have to pick out the wood for my coffin."

"Puss, even with my arms swaying helplessly by my beaten and bruised sides, I can backhand you all the way to the farthest land I have ever stepped foot in. You say these things in your ignorant adolescence, but once you grow up you'll wish you still had dreams. You'll regret not having followed through once you see an ogre rip into flesh like it was made of oatmeal and throw the victims bones at you with a laugh that curdles your blood. And you'll beg for days back when you could have trained with your Grandpapi when that wife speak of is being used as a rotting decoration in an ogre's dinning room."

Joli felt as intimidated if a dragon was breathing hot breath down the back of her neck. She looked over at Puss who looked angry, annoyed and speechless all at the same time. He let out a big huff and jumped off the porch. This time not looking back at Joli. She looked back at Puss's Grandpapi, who smiled slightly, but looked like the world had just split in two.

"I apologize for subjecting you to that, Senorita." He apologized.

"I better follow him," Joli responded awkwardly. "It was _tres bon _meeting you, Mousire.

"As with you." He smiled warmly. "Feel free to visit any time."

Joli was prepared for silent walk, but Puss didn't allow that to happen.

"The old fool. Look at everyone who has ever made it big in Far Far Away; they have working arms and never had to fight anybody!" He grumbled to himself. Joli kept the conversation one-sided, playing over their first meeting in her head. He had mentioned being _just like him. _Puss grumbled slander toward his Granpapi all he way back to the Bilton. It was definitely evening then.

"Merci for answering my question, Puss." She thanked him awkwardly.

"No problemo. Sorry you had to be subject of such shameless flirting."

"You're one to talk Mousire Marco!" She giggled. "I must go back in now." She explained. She than bolted into the hotel so she could get through the family lecture as soon as possible.

* * *

**Oh noes! Family drama! Hi all! How long has it been? Over a year me thinks. I'm so horrible. But my computer wouldn't let me log in to ! Hope you all enjoy, and I know who Kitty is NOW, but not when this fic was published.**


End file.
